The Cancer Education Program reaches all levels of the Northwestern University Medical School/Cancer Center-Northwestern Memorial Hospital/McGaw Medical Center medical community. The program impacts upon physicians at all levels of their training, and upon practicing physicians in the course of their daily activities and continuing medical education pursuits. The program is multidisciplinary at the level of design and direction and in practice.